Haunted Past
by superficialcynic
Summary: AU story. Meredith is appointed Chief at Seattle Grace where she reunites with her 'family' and has to face the challenges brought on by a troubled past. MerMark and Addison/Derek. Characters may be a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first GA fic, and the first piece I have written in quite a few years. It is a Meredith/Mark AU story.

Summary: AU story. Meredith is appointed Chief at Seattle Grace where she reunites with her 'family' and has to face the challenges brought on by a troubled past. MerMark and Addison/Derek.

Disclaimer: Recognised characters, places, events and other things belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The entire surgical staff of Seattle Grace Mercy West gathered in the auditorium, as they anxiously waited for the announcement of their new Chief of Surgery. Richard Weber was finally retiring after the longest tenure as Chief ever at SGMW. The only thing they knew was that he was bringing in a replacement from the outside. Upon the discovery of that most of the department heads were a little resentful, that they didn't even have a chance to apply for the position. Most notably Derek Shepherd the Head of Neurosurgery and Owen Hunt, the current Head of Trauma. The others weren't really interested in the position as they preferred to cut rather than tend to paperwork.

"Do you know who they chose Shepherd?" Orthopaedic surgeon, Callie Torres asked.

"What makes you think I would know? Bailey doesn't even know." Shepherd replied.

At that remark, everyone looked over to Miranda Bailey who was a general surgeon. She had developed a reputation as the 'Nazi' as she knew everything about the hospital, as well as having the ability to get the staff above her to do what she wanted. She was also Weber's favourite student.

"I do not know anything. I only know it's an outsider like you people." Bailey said with annoyance.

"Well do you at least know who they are replacing Altman with?" Mark Sloan asked. "We have a new Chief and a new Head of Cardio coming. Hopefully one of them will be a hot chick."

"Is that all you think about Sloan?" Arizona Robbins chuckled. She was one of the best paediatric surgeons to ever pass through Seattle Grace.

"Addison you're being awfully quiet. What do you know?" Mark responded as he deflected Arizona's question. She was the wife of his best friend Derek Shepherd.

Looking up at Mark wearily, Addison knew they would get the answer out of her, especially if all of them decided to gang up on her. She hadn't even been allowed to tell Derek, under strict instructions from Richard. "All I know is that Richard managed to get Carter Worthington to replace Teddy," Addison said. She only decided to tell them part of what she knew, as she knew Richard's replacement would mean Mark's life would be changed dramatically and not necessarily for the better.

"Are you serious?" Derek asked. He looked over to his best friend to see him pale slightly. As he knew the history between Carter and Mark, he could only assume why Addison didn't tell him. She didn't want him to be caught in the middle of his two best friends. The three of them were the best of friends during college and residency before they split up for fellowships. Some would say that they were even closer than blood brothers until Mark had betrayed Carter in one of the worst ways possible.

Addison only nodded as she kept her gaze on Mark.

"Seriously? You mean Harper Avery winning Carter Worthington, the cardio god?" Callie butted in, ignoring the tension between the three surgeons from New York.

"Yeah," Derek sighed. "All of us did residency together in New York, then he went to Stanford for his fellowship. I can't believe he didn't tell me he was coming." While Carter and Mark had an enormously strained relationship, Derek was still on good terms with him and they talked frequently.

"Things are definitely about to get more interesting here." Addison stated.

"Why's that?" Owen asked. While not usually into the gossip of Seattle Grace he couldn't help but notice the tension between his friends.

"It's my fault." Mark said solemnly.

"Of course it's your fault Sloan. It's always your fault," Bailey said. "You're nasty."

"Miranda, not now," Addison harshly whispered. While she and Derek knew everything that happened before the three of them came to Seattle the other surgeons of Seattle Grace had no idea about Mark's past.

Richard Weber took his place at the podium, effectively silencing the room. "I know all of you want to know who is replacing me as Chief of Surgery, and I know some of you did not appreciate the fact that I didn't give you guys a chance." Richard began, as he looked knowingly towards Derek and Owen. "I expect you all to show them why Seattle Grace is one of the best teaching hospitals in the country, and to support them. My replacement joins us from Mayo Clinic as their former Head of Neurosurgery. She is a double board certified neurosurgeon and general surgeon. Winner of two Harper Avery awards for her clinical trials and published many times. She is also currently the number one ranked neurosurgeon in the country and third in the world."

After listening to the Chief's description of his replacement Derek only further understood why Addison hadn't told him who Richard had picked. Life was definitely going to get a lot more interesting here at Seattle Grace. "Is he talking about, who I think he is?" Derek whispered quietly to Addison.

"Yes. Now be quiet." Addison answered. As she looked over at Mark once again she noticed how he seemed to have paled even more since she first mentioned Carter Worthington.

"I can't believe someone better than Shepherd is going to work here," Callie whispered to her wife Arizona.

Arizona quietly laughed as she focussed once again on the Chief.

"I am proud to announce that my replacement is Dr Meredith Grey." Richard continued.

At his announcement, the room broke out into excited whispers about the opportunity to work with one of the best surgeons in the country. Meredith Grey was a surgical genius in both her fields, and it seemed she would also be the youngest Chief of Surgery ever in the United States at only 32. The doors suddenly opened and in walked a petite woman with honey blonde hair. Her height seemed to be elevated by her six inch heels, and the closely fitted suit she was wearing looked like it cost more than most of the surgical department's weekly salary. Walking towards the front of the auditorium, Meredith Grey captured the attention of the entire staff.

"She even dresses like you Addi," Arizona stated. At that the entire group of surgeons laughed except for Mark. His eyes were fixed on Meredith Grey.

"Is that really Meredith?" Mark asked no one in particular.

As Meredith took Richard's spot at the podium she glanced around the auditorium and locked eyes with Mark for a brief second, as she began her speech. "I'm sure many of you do not like the fact that I have come here as an outsider to be your new Chief. While I understand that and do not expect all of you to like me, I do however expect your respect and professional courtesy. I will also be observing the senior attendings to get a feel of how they work and how they teach before implementing changes to improve this hospital. Interns and residents are here to learn so I expect them to be taught. Now, I am also sure that you all want to know who the new Head of Cardiothoracic surgery will be. Dr Carter Worthington has agreed to join us from UCLA. I hope that all of you will take the opportunity to learn from him even if cardio is not your specialty. Everyone is dismissed except the senior attendings."

At that the auditorium was emptied in a hurry, and only those asked to stay had remained behind. Meredith made her way down to the front of the room as she observed the department heads in front of her. She smiled briefly at Derek and Addison, glared at Mark before noticing the three others in the room.

"Where is that fool?" Meredith asked no one in particular. She had heard the chuckles of the surgeons in front of her before she realised she had said that out loud.

Addison couldn't help but run up and hug Meredith as she hadn't seen her best friend in quite some time. "I can't believe you are here."

"How does she run in those things?" Callie asked the room, as she referred to the heels Addison was wearing.

"Apparently it's a skill. All my sisters and those two seem to be able to run everywhere in those things. How they haven't suffered from a serious injury before is amazing. I guess it's a habit they picked up in Manhattan." Derek said with a laugh.

"Are you talking about Carter?" Addison asked Meredith, asking about the fool Meredith had mentioned.

"Yes, he was supposed to be here before me." Meredith said annoyed. As she realised she was only talking to Addison she turned around and addressed the group before her. "I'm sorry about Dr Worthington, but he seems to have a habit of running late. Hopefully that will change once he realises who his boss is." Meredith said with a smirk.

Derek and Addison just laughed at Meredith's remark about Carter, having worked with her in the past. The other surgeons looked on clueless. Just as Meredith was about to begin again, they heard the doors opening and in walked a rather tall, lean but muscular blonde man, also seemingly overdressed for a hospital.

"There you are," Meredith berated him.

"Sorry Chief," Carter said sarcastically, as he took a seat with the others.

"Now that everyone is here, I will like to arrange a schedule for my observations over the next week or so. So if you could all just give the best times to my assistant I'm sure we can work something out for everyone. That is all."

With that, everyone left except for Derek, Addison, Mark and Carter. Mark had yet to say anything to anyone but he had zoned out as soon as he heard Meredith's name. Derek got up to hug Meredith as he was less resentful that he had been passed over. He knew that if anyone from the outside got the position he had strived so long for, he would prefer that it be Meredith. "I'm so glad you and Carter are here. Life at Seattle Grace just got a lot more interesting."

"Good. You know I like to keep people on edge." Meredith replied.

"You also like to torture those below you," Carter interjected.

"Just remember that you are one of those people now Carter." Meredith said with a smirk, and the group before her all shook in mock fear.

"Mer doesn't just torture people, she eats them up then spits them back out." Addison said.

"Just because I do not baby them like you and Derek, does not mean I am horrible." Meredith said. "I expect the best from everyone." At that comment both the Shepherd's pagers went off. "Go. Save lives."

They both looked up at Meredith apologetically and left, even though they knew that she would prefer them to be saving lives then in here catching up.

Meredith left the room leaving Mark and Carter alone for the first time in many years. Mark got up to go after Meredith but found Carter in his way.

"You do not get to go after her. The five of us know what you did to her and you do not get to chase her," Carter growled. "We were brothers, so I trusted you not to hurt her. You betrayed her in the worst way possible so you do not get to talk to her. You wait till she comes to you, if she comes to you at all. I trusted you with my sister and you betrayed that trust. You didn't just betray her, you betrayed me too." With that Carter left a dejected Mark alone.

Mark sighed as the truth of what Carter said hit him. He hadn't been in contact with either Meredith or Carter in many years, and he only heard about them in medical journals or a little from what Addison and Derek would tell him. He was screwed. One mistake had cost him the best thing that had ever happened to him, as well as one of his brothers.

A/N: Anything medically related in this story has only been researched online at a very basic level, if at all. I am not a medical expert or professional, so any mistakes or unrealistic occurrences should just be left under creative license.

Reviews are appreciated in any form.


	2. Chapter 2

The response to this story so far has far exceeded my expectations. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite or subscribed to this story.

I have only written up to Chapter 4 of this, and haven't actually planned out the direction of this story. I personally am more of an on the fly writer, which may annoy some people. In regards to updates I will try and post weekly.

My work is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: Recognised characters, places, events and other things belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Meredith had retreated to her office after seeing Mark Sloan for the first time in almost a decade. Not long after she had sat down, the door to her office opened without notice, revealing Carter.

"You okay Mer?" Carter asked.

Carter was three years older than Meredith, and both had been subjected to the horrible parenting of Ellis Grey even before Thatcher had walked out on them. They had been by each other's side throughout their entire lives, and the only time they weren't living together was the past few years during fellowship and when they pursued their careers relentlessly.

At the sound of her brother's voice, Meredith looked up and the tears began forming instantly. Meredith was usually a proud and strong woman and barely cried at all even as a child. Carter made his way over to her and hugged her. "It's just you and me against the world kid," he said. At her brother's remark Meredith remembered the first time he had ever said to her.

_Meredith was five years old as she watched her father Thatcher Grey walk away from them forever. There had been a screaming match between Ellis and him before he finally left with a suitcase in one hand. As she peered over the banister from the second floor, she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. _

_Later that night, an eight year old Carter was trying to sleep in his own room, when he heard the quiet sobs of his younger sister. As he opened Meredith's door quietly he couldn't help but notice his sister in a foetal position on her bed. "Mer, are you ok?" he asked. _

_The only response he got was Meredith sobbing even more as he made his way over to her. "Come on Meredith. It's going to be ok." Carter tried to sooth her. "He was never home anyway. We don't need him. I'm going to look after you. We're going to stick together. Just you and me against the world." _

Ever since that night, Carter had done his best to look out for Meredith. They shared a bond that some even described as closer than twins. Rubbing her back soothingly Carter said, "Look you don't even have to work with him. If he needs a neuro consult you can always send him to Derek. Want me to kick his ass?"

At his last question, Meredith let out a small giggle. "No, I don't want you getting in trouble on your first day. You're right. It is all in the past now and I can be civil and professional."

"I will only get in trouble if you disapprove since you're the Chief," Carter stated. "Page me if you need me." Carter said as he left her office to get to know his own department.

Meredith wiped her tears away, and fixed up the little make up she usually wore. She then put on her lab coat and roamed the hospital to start looking for things to change.

Meanwhile in the attending's lounge Bailey, Arizona and Callie were talking about their newest colleagues.

"Can you believe Weber managed to keep it quiet for this long that he got those two here?" Callie mused.

"If it was me, I would have been bragging about it all week long," Arizona said. "Did you happen to see the way she glared at Sloan. I wonder what he did to her."

"He's nasty. That is enough for anyone to glare at him," Bailey said. "I don't care how brilliant she is, but she cannot just come into this hospital and say she is going to change things."

"Well you know she has to change things. Seattle Grace has dropped in ranks over the past few years. Maybe we can get the story from Addison." Callie added.

Addison walked in tired from an emergency c-section, since she had been called to the hospital during the night. "Get what out of me?" Addison asked as she caught the last part of their conversation.

"We want to know why Worthington and Grey look like they want to kill Sloan. If looks could kill he would be in the morgue already." Arizona stated.

"Look, it is not my place to say anything about what happened. All I'm going to tell you is that Mark hurt her pretty badly right at the end of residency." Addison said.

"What about Worthington and Grey then? They seem pretty close. Are they doing it?" Callie asked with a leer.

"Torres!" Bailey shouted.

"God no!" Addison shouted. "She's his younger sister. That's all I am going to say about them since it is not my place."

"How do you know them then?" Bailey asked, interested.

"Derek, Mark, Carter and I were all in med school together. Then in sophomore year Meredith came. We all became best friends." Addison answered. "Seriously that is enough about them."

Derek and Owen were operating on a car crash victim who had been injured pretty badly. A brain bleed and some severe internal bleeding had seen the two in the OR for the past four hours.

"So how do you know Grey and Worthington?" Owen asked.

"We met in med-school." Derek answered simply.

"I know Cristina is going to be thrilled to be learning from Worthington, considering she just lost Teddy. If he is older than Meredith, how is she already double board certified?"

"Look, Meredith is a genius and I don't mean just in surgery. She has an eidetic memory so she blitzed through college then med-school in time to join the rest of us for residency." Derek said. "I know we both resent Richard a little for picking an outsider, but you really should give her a chance."

With that, the two surgeons returned their focus to saving the patient.

Cristina Yang was thrilled at the news that the best cardiothoracic surgeon in the country was Teddy's replacement. While she and Teddy had finally developed a good mentor/mentee relationship and she was good, she wasn't the best. Sitting in the cafeteria she was joined by Alex Karev, Jackson Avery and April Kepner.

"I can't believe you get to learn from Worthington," Avery commented.

"Are you going to sleep with him and drive him away like you did with Burke? Or are you just going to drive him off like Hahn, Dixon and Teddy?" Alex asked.

"Alex!" squealed Kepner. "She's married to Dr Hunt."

"So people cheat all the time."

"I am not going to sleep with him. And I did not drive all of them away Evil Spawn. Torres did something to Hahn, Dixon wasn't a good fit, and Teddy left on her own." Cristina said. "And as for learning from him, I don't know if he will even teach. Hopefully he isn't like Hahn. Did you know both Grey and Worthington are inbred?"

"A lot of surgeons have doctors as parents," April said.

"Ellis Grey was their mother." Alex responded.

"Seriously, I would kill to be Ellis Grey," Cristina said. "As long as he can teach, then I'm not that sorry about losing Teddy."

"Way to show loyalty Yang," Jackson said. "You know I met both of them a few times, at their award ceremonies. They seemed pretty nice."

"Nepotism at work once again. It is unfair that you get to meet the best surgeons in the country just because you are Harper Avery's grandson." Cristina said.

As someone cleared their throat behind them to announce their presence, the group looked up to see an amused Dr Worthington behind them. "What is your name Dr?" Carter directed toward Cristina.

"Cristina Yang sir," she said looking slightly nervous.

"You cannot blame someone for their ancestry. And I assure you that Dr Yang, nepotism will have no place in my OR. I am certain that the reason Dr Avery is working here on the west coast, across the country from his family is to avoid the allegations of nepotism. Now since it appears that you have nothing else to say towards who I'm assuming are you friends, follow me. We have patients to see." Carter said calmly.

Cristina feeling belittled and admonished got up silently to follow the older surgeon.

"Dude, did you see that?" Alex asked April and Jackson. "Why is he defending you?"

"Maybe because he's also from a famous surgical family," Jackson said. While he knew the surgeon a little, there was no real reason for him to defend Jackson like that. "At least someone can finally reign in Cristina. I mean Altman was here for almost two years before she could do that."

"Well that was nice of him," April said.

"Whatever, I have surgery" Alex said, as he left the two original Mercy West surgeons.

Meredith had scrubbed in with Addison on a pregnant woman who was suffering from a rather large aneurysm. "Why didn't you get Derek to scrub in with you?"

"Don't you like me anymore Mer? I thought we were best friends?" Addison asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you didn't even know I would be here until this morning. And from what I saw on the board, Derek was supposed to be in here with you for this. You scheduled this over a week ago."

"Actually Richard told me about you and Carter." Addison said.

"Dr Grey, shouldn't you be using another sized clip?" An intern asked.

The eyes of everyone in the operating room snapped towards the intern, as their eyebrows shot up. Addison could barely hide the chuckle as she knew the intern would be in for a verbal beat down from Meredith. The gallery was packed with many surgeons as they had wanted to see their new Chief operate for themselves and their interest in the normally routine procedure had doubled instantly. Everyone knew an intern should not be questioning the skill of their superiors, even if they weren't Meredith Grey.

"What is your name?" Meredith asked the intern venomously.

"Uhh, Dr Hamilton," the intern stuttered.

"And how many aneurysms have you clipped before Dr Hamilton?" Meredith asked, her voice getting lower.

Addison wearily looked around the operating room, as she knew there would most likely be tears by the end of this conversation. Addison had witnessed firsthand, Meredith's knack for making men twice her size cry. She saw Derek look down at them with worry. While Derek liked to nurture his students potential kindly and patiently, Meredith was the exact opposite. Addison's own teaching strategy was somewhere in between her husband's and her best friend's. She liked to focus on their skill, but she was not above teaching the younger doctors a lesson or two when it was called for.

"None, it's actually my first day," Dr Hamilton said quietly.

"So I assume this is also your first surgery ever?" Meredith continued.

"Yes Dr Grey," he responded.

"Then what gives you the right to question my surgical technique? What credentials do you have?" Meredith asked once again.

"I was second in my class at Cornell," he mumbled.

"So you weren't even good enough to place first. If and that is a big if, you ever reach my level of surgical expertise then you can question my choices in my OR. I expect that you will observe the rest of this surgery silently, and you will only speak when spoken to by your superiors, and that includes the nurses. You may be a doctor, but they have much more experience than you."

Dr Hamilton looked appropriately beaten, when he added under his breath, "Bitch."

No one had heard what he said except for Meredith. "Would you care to repeat what you just said for everyone to hear Dr Hamilton?"

"No mam," he groaned.

"Well if you won't then I will. If you ever call your superior a bitch again in my hospital you will be fired immediately. Also if you want to be a surgeon, grow a spine and learn not to stutter like a bumbling moron. Now get the hell out of my OR!" Meredith said clear enough for everyone to hear. While she did not raise her voice at all during that lecture, everyone could hear the menace behind it.

After Dr Hamilton exited the room, the rest of the surgical staff who had observed the scene seemed to develop a new respect for Dr Grey. Even Dr Bailey was surprised by her candour. Meredith Grey was definitely worse than her.

"Wow Mer, I forgot what it was like to be on your bad side," Addison commented.

"Well now that your memory has been refreshed, and this hospital is aware of it let's get back to saving this woman's life.

"Yes Chief," Addison said with a smile. Yes it was good to work with her best friend again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Recognised characters, places, events and other things belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Meredith was stuck behind her desk tending to piles of paperwork that seemed to grow faster than she could attend to it. She had not been able to operate for almost a week and after her tongue lashing of the intern on her first day as Chief no one had dared disturbed her. Not even Carter or Addison. She had practically been in a state of self-induced exile. As she reached over towards another folder of paperwork, the door to her office swung open and there stood both Addison and Carter.

"That is enough Meredith." Addison said. "You've been here over a week and I talk to you less than I did when we were both in different states."

"It is not my fault that Weber left all this paper work for me. While I've always liked him, that is changing rapidly. I think he retired solely for the purpose of not having to do any of this." Meredith said as she waved the mountain of paperwork to her right.

"Come on Mer. Addison is right. We have even less contact with you now, then when we were spread throughout the country."

"If I don't get this done it will just double in size by tomorrow morning."

Carter having heard enough of Meredith's excuses just walked over to her and pulled her out of her seat. "If I have to drag you to Joe's I will."

"Derek is already waiting for us. And it has been years since we've all been together for a night out."

Meredith sighed as she saw the look she got from the two people in front of her. She knew that if they had to physically carry her out of her office they would. They didn't care if she was their boss.

"Fine." Meredith grumbled. "But if I'm hung over tomorrow morning it will be your fault. Then the three of you will be doing my paperwork."

Addison and Carter looked at each other with slight frowns on their face. They knew that Meredith never just drank a little. They also realised Meredith would follow through with her threats as she never hade hollow ones.

As they arrived at Joe's they saw Derek already in a booth as he waited for them. When they reached him, they noticed Mark.

"That's it. I'm going back to my office." Meredith said as her gaze rested on Mark.

Mark looked up at the sound of Meredith's voice and could feel the anger that was still there. Obviously she still hadn't forgiven him for what he did all those years ago, but he knew he couldn't really blame her. It was his fault after all.

"You know what. I will just go and let you guys catch up." Mark said. "Night Addi, Derek."

As Carter was about to sit down he felt Addison pull his arm. "Why don't we get the drinks and let these two neurosurgeons catch up. I have a feeling Mer is going to need the whole bottle tonight."

Derek noticed the hidden meaning behind his wife's words and sighed. This was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

"So when do I get to operate with you. Her royal highness Meredith Grey hasn't shared an OR with me in years." Derek joked.

Meredith let out a slight laugh at Derek's comment. "At least you know who your boss is. And since it is my hospital now, I don't need to share my OR with anyone."

Derek caught Addison's stare from the bar as she and Carter waited for Joe. "Have you talked to Mark lately? I know you can't forgive him and you think he doesn't care about you, but he does. Every time you end up in a journal, he gets drunk and rambles about your life together."

"Derek," Meredith began as she glared across the table at him. "I know you want all of us to be friends again, and I'm happy that you and Addison didn't get caught in the middle. But he screwed up big time. I let myself fall in love with him despite knowing that I would only get my heart broken. And I did. I trusted him and you all know how hard that is for me to do. I trusted him as much as I trust Carter."

That was when Derek realised that he and Addison really had no right to interfere. While their intentions were good, and he really wanted to see his pseudo family back together again he knew that Meredith was a long way away from forgiving Mark, if she ever would. He knew what had happened and some days even Derek couldn't believe that Mark had actually done what he did. Meredith did not trust easily, and the only person she ever really trusted fully without doubt was her brother before Mark had come into her life.

"Alright, I'm sorry Meredith." Derek apologised just as Addison and Carter returned.

"Ok Meredith. I got the whole bottle just for you." Carter said with a smile, as he passed her the tequila.

"Carter, you know she will carry out her threat. Do you want to be stuck in her office tomorrow?" Addison groaned.

"What is going on?" Derek asked.

"Meredith said if she got to work hung over tomorrow, the three of us would have to do her paper work for her." Carter answered.

"Huh, we're screwed. Meredith drinks that stuff like water," Derek said. As the three of them looked over to Meredith, they noticed she was already a quarter of the way through the bottle. "Looks like tomorrow will not be spent in the OR."

"Don't worry Derek. While you three are my slaves for tomorrow I will take over your surgeries."

"But you can't operate when you are hung over." Addison responded.

"This is Meredith we are talking about. A hangover for her is just a tiny headache. At least she won't be able to take over our surgeries." Carter stated.

"I may not be able to do your surgeries for you, but I can reassign them." Meredith said with a triumphant smirk.

The three older surgeons just groaned as they realised that it was true. They would not be operating tomorrow, and they would be doing Meredith's administrative work for her.

Meredith walked into Seattle Grace the next morning looking happier than ever. She had tricked her friends into doing her paper work while she spent her time operating. She was lucky enough to have caught a case of Derek's that was rather interesting. While not one of the more challenging cases of her career it was still enough to make her happy. The procedure to remove the teenager's tumour would be aggressive and the recovery excruciating. She was surprised that Derek had come up with this particular course of treatment as he usually liked to spare patients from unnecessary pain.

Meredith reached the outside of her patient's room when she found a group of curious residents and interns. Callie and Mark were already inside the room waiting for Derek. "Ok listen up. I have heard the gossip at this hospital and I know what people say about me." Meredith said, surprising the group. "And it is all true. I expect the best from everyone and only those who deserve the chance will scrub in. I'm not asking for much, only that none of you screw up. Those with the most promise will scrub in on this once in a lifetime procedure and those who make the smallest mistake will be off this case. Dr Sloan and Dr Torres may choose some of you to scrub in with them for their parts of the surgery, but I assure you I will not hesitate to remove you from this case if you screw up."

After she grilled the junior doctors about the case and chose her students for the day, she headed towards the scrub room. As she began to scrub, Mark entered the room and stood next to her.

"So how was your night with Addi and Derek?" Mark asked.

"Dr Sloan, my night with Dr Montgomery and Dr Shepherd is none of your concern. We are colleagues and that does not give you any right to ask me about my personal life." Meredith said coldly.

"I was just trying to make conversation Mer." Mark said dejected.

"You lost that right when you walked out on me. In future I would appreciate it if you only addressed me as Chief or Dr Grey. I am your superior and you will remain professional while in this hospital." Meredith said as she entered the OR.

Mark nodded and followed Meredith silently. This was the first time he would be together with Meredith in over six years for a prolonged period of time.

Callie was watching the surgery and she could barely stand the tension in the room. She knew from Addison that Mark and Meredith had a pretty bad past, but she didn't know it would be this bad. The entire room was silent except for the surgeons' instructions or their explanations directed at the residents and interns. She found that despite Meredith's reputation she was a good teacher. She didn't find any question too basic or stupid but she answered them in detail. The surgery had lasted a good six hours, and Mark and Meredith had only ever addressed each other as Dr Grey and Dr Sloan and whatever bits of conversation they shared, they were all related to the surgery.

As the surgery came to an end, Meredith had basically fled from the OR and Mark had wanted to follow her once again but found his path blocked by his best friend. Derek, Addison and Carter had managed to finish most of Meredith's paperwork since it was three people compared to her one and had managed to observe the final part of the surgery.

"Get out of my way Derek!" Mark shouted. "I need to talk to her. We were in a room for more than a minute with each other, and all we ever said to each other was surgery related. She needs to know that I regret what I did to her."

"Mark, you hurt her pretty badly. We were all there when she fell apart but the one person she needed the most wasn't. You left her when she needed you. I know you were hurt as well. Both of you were going through the same thing and none of us can pretend to understand what happened but you should not have left her." Derek said. "She was never the same after that. The happiness she gets from operating isn't what it used to be. Carter said she still has nightmares about it after all these years."

"You think I don't know that. The smile she used to get when we use to operate together. Today she was frowning most of the time. This should be the best time of her life. She's Chief, she's surpassed her mother in skill and she gets to see Addi and you every day again, not to mention Carter. She needs to understand I never wanted to hurt her."

"But you did Mark, and I don't think it's something one gets over with time. Don't forget you also screwed Carter over pretty bad. You hurt the one person he cares about the most in this world and you were his brother. I can't imagine if you or Carter ever hurt me like that but you know those two didn't have it easy growing up. They don't trust easily but they trusted you just like they trust me and Addi. Maybe you should try and talk to Carter before you try with Meredith." Derek advised, before he left Mark alone.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter I have written so far, but I am in the beginning stages of the next one which will hopefully be done in time for my weekly updates.

On another note, I am picturing Theo James in the role of Carter if anyone was wondering.

Disclaimer: Recognised characters, places, events and other things belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Carter was making his way down the hallway when the perky Arizona Robbins appeared at his side.

"Dr Worthington, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Sure I was just on my way to see if my sister has made anyone else cry lately," Carter quipped. Although he was actually on his way to find Meredith about a case that had piqued his interest.

"It's nice that you two are so close." Arizona said with a slight hint of sadness, as she thought about her deceased brother.

"Yeah, it was just the two of us growing up. Ellis Grey was always cutting someone open or writing another book. So what did you need me for?"

"I have a ten year old girl with a massive tumour wrapped around her aorta and several other major arteries. She has been turned away from most of the hospitals in the country but I thought we could at least try and come up with a plan before saying no to her." Arizona said.

"I heard about that from Dr Yang. She seems to want that case pretty badly and I was on my way to see the Chief about it." Carter responded. "I get that you want to help her and I do too, but the reality may be that there may be no suitable plan."

Carter was never one to say no to a case without looking at it in detail first, but he knew when to stop. Arizona on the other hand liked to advocate for her patients no matter what the situation. It was a downfall for her sometimes, but it was what made her one of the great doctors of SGMW.

"I know, but with your help we might be able to figure out something. And I'm sure the Chief would have some ideas. I'm sure both of you didn't earn your Harper Avery awards without some brilliant ideas." Arizona said with a smile as they continued to search for Meredith.

"I'm sure Dr Worthington doesn't need his ego inflated anymore." At the remark, both doctors turned around to see Meredith on her way out of the office.

"Do you have a minute Chief?" Arizona asked slightly nervous. She had always had a slight problem with authority figures, and even if Meredith was younger than her she knew that she was not a person you wanted to cross, especially after the verbal beat down she had given the intern during her first surgery as Chief of SGMW. "I wanted to talk to you about a girl with an inoperable tumour."

"And why are you here Carter? Don't you have patients to save?" Meredith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I actually came to see you about the same thing. And Arizona was kind enough to ask for my brilliance."

"Yes and I'm, sure she did it reluctantly," Meredith replied. At that they both heard a small giggle from Arizona. "I don't mind if you guys take on the patient but don't be reckless about it. If there is any doubt don't be afraid to get second and third opinions from the other surgeons here even if they aren't from the relevant specialties. Also make sure to not give the parents any false hope, as I'm sure you know Dr Robbins. Also since this is your patient you will be the lead. In that case feel free to insult Carter every chance you get."

"I'm standing right here Mer." Carter whined.

"Well good now I don't need to repeat myself. Page me when you guys have assembled a team and come up with a course of action, even if it is turning the patient away. Don't feel obligated to pursue risky surgeries just to impress people. The patient comes first, and not your ego." Meredith finished.

"Of course Chief," Arizona said with a sigh of relief. That had gone much better than she had anticipated.

"She's just like a teddy bear. There really isn't anything to be afraid of when talking to the Chief," Carter said.

"I'm not so sure about that. She scares me more than Bailey or the old Chief." Arizona said. "Anyways I'm sure she is fair. We have a girl to save." With that Arizona paged all the surgeons she thought could help.

With most of the attendings busy with Arizona's patient, Meredith was alone in the cafeteria staring at the salad in front of her.

"What did that salad ever do to you Mer?" Addison asked as she sat down with her own lunch. When she realised Meredith hadn't heard her she threw a carrot at her friend.

Meredith looked up from her salad and glared at Addison. "You are lucky you are my best friend. If anyone else tried that stunt they would be out on their ass and missing a limb."

"Well that's why I know I can do it." Addison said with a smile. "Seriously Meredith what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Meredith said abruptly.

Addison knew the tone Meredith was using and she was thinking about Mark. Even after everything that happened she knew Meredith never truly moved on. She decided to leave it for now as she knew Meredith would not appreciate the hospital grape vine gossiping about her.

"I heard you let Robbins take on the patient with the inoperable tumour. Shouldn't you be in there helping them come up with a plan?" Addison asked.

"They already have Bailey and I told Robbins to page me if they needed me. They already have most of the attendings in there. More people will just cause problems."

"Well looks like I have to leave you and your salad alone," Addison said as her pager went off.

Meredith decided to give up on the salad in front of her and went to prepare for surgery. A routine craniotomy that she had done hundreds of times but she always appreciated time spent in the OR. It allowed her to forget about her problems and focus on those of her patient.

By the time Meredith had finished her craniotomy she had found Arizona, Bailey and Carter waiting for her outside of her office. Noticing the look of satisfaction on their faces she realised they had come up with a plan.

"Chief, I think we have something we can work with," Arizona said with a smile.

Meredith simply nodded as she led them into her office. "So what do you have?"

"Since the tumour is under most of her organs, it's almost impossible to access. However if we take out her organs one by one, we can go in and get pretty good access to the tumour and take it out slowly." Arizona replied.

"That sounds extreme but I guess that's the only choice. Once you get the parents' consent assemble a team. I know this is a teaching hospital and this is most likely a once in a lifetime opportunity but we cannot allow interns and junior residents in. Pick your attendings and make sure you have contingencies in place. Also fellows should get a chance to observe if not take some part in the procedure and some senior residents as well."

"Thanks Chief," Arizona said as she left with Bailey.

"Addison told me you were thinking about Mark again," Carter began quietly.

Meredith looked up at her brother and willed herself to keep her emotions in check even in the privacy of her office. "I don't know why it's affecting me so much. I knew he was here. I was prepared but seeing him just brings back those memories. And that just isn't something that will go away with time."

"At least you have all of us again together now. I know I shouldn't suggest this but maybe talking to Mark could help. If you can't talk, then you can at least yell at him."

At his last remark, Meredith let out a subtle smile. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. Go, save that girl's life and have the entire female staff falling at your feet again."

"Just remember that I'm here if you need anything." Carter said before he left.

Meredith was left alone with her thoughts about the beginning of the end of her relationship with Mark.

_New York City 2006 _

"_What the hell happened?" Carter asked as he ran into New York Presbyterian after receiving a frantic call from Derek. _

_Mark was sitting on the floor under the OR board, with Derek next to him offering him silent support. Derek looked up to see his other brother as worried as Mark if not more. _

"_She was in an accident. Some truck ran through the intersection during a red light." Derek said as he stood up. _

"_How bad is it?" Carter asked as he slid down next to Derek._

"_We don't know. There aren't any major external injuries and no head trauma which is a miracle. But I don't know about the baby, or the internal injuries. Addie is in there right now." Derek said. _

_He knew he had to be the strong one right now, even though Meredith was one of his best friends. Mark could possibly lose his wife and their unborn child, and Carter could lose his sister. If Meredith didn't make it through, the group would never be the same again. _

_Several hours later a weary looking Addison came out from the OR, to find the group of men still under the OR board and oblivious to their surroundings. As she stood over them she knew their world was about to fall apart. Not only theirs but her own as well. _

"_Mark," Addison said lightly trying to get some reaction from the group. _

_Derek was the first one up when he heard his wife. He could tell from the look on her face that she had bad news. He reached out a hand to give her support. _

_Mark and Carter noticed Derek get up and they looked towards Addison hoping for some news, but the look on her face told them that they wouldn't really want to hear it. _

_Before Addison could even get a word out, Mark just said "No! It can't be true Addie. No, no, no!" _

"_Mark," Addison said firmly, to get his attention, as she took Derek's hand for support. "Mark!" Addison repeated, which got him to look up. "She's alive. There was a lot of internal bleeding but we were able stop all of it. But we weren't able to save the baby. From what I can tell, it was already too late by the time we got into the OR. They're moving her to the ICU now and the Chief said it was ok for you and Carter to stay overnight with her." _

_Mark broke down in that moment, as he realised his world was slowly crumbling around him. His seemingly perfect life was torn out from under him by the actions of an irresponsible driver. He and Meredith had been offered fellowships at most of the top hospitals across the country, and they were getting ready to start their family life together. _

Meredith was jolted from her thoughts when her pager sounded requiring her to attend to an incoming trauma.

As Meredith reached the trauma room she was surprised to see Mark as the only other doctor there. Meredith knew it would be a long night, now that he was involved. "What do we have?"

"Patient is a 23 year old female with burns to over 40% of her body. She sustained a head trauma when she jumped from her balcony to escape the fire in her building." A nurse answered.

"Take her down to get a full set of scans. We need to see if she suffered any spinal trauma as well. The longer we wait, the worse any head trauma sustained will become. Are you almost ready Dr Sloan?"

Mark looked up from dressing the more significantly burned areas as Meredith addressed him. "Yeah, I'm done here Mer." Mark said out of habit.

Meredith glared at him for using her first name but didn't say anything in front of the other staff. "Dr Turner, take her down and get the scans as soon as possible. Then scrub in when she's ready. Dr Sloan, I'm sure there are more pressing cases than this one that require your attention. Send Dr Avery to the OR." Meredith said before leaving.

Meredith entered the on-call room hoping to have a short nap before heading into what could potentially be a long surgery. Just as she was about to doze off, the door opened as Mark walked in.

"Turn the damn light off," Meredith almost growled. Her patience was wearing thin with Mark trying to hash out the past and using his old name for her.

"Not until you tell me why you kicked me off my case," Mark said gruffly.

Meredith sat up as she recognised his voice and turned to look him straight in the eye for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Recognised characters, places, events and other things belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_Meredith entered the on-call room hoping to have a short nap before heading into what could potentially be a long surgery. Just as she was about to doze off, the door opened as Mark walked in. _

"_Turn the damn light off," Meredith almost growled. Her patience was wearing thin with Mark trying to hash out the past and using his old name for her. _

"_Not until you tell me why you kicked me off my case," Mark said gruffly. _

_Meredith sat up as she recognised his voice and turned to look him straight in the eye for the first time in a long time. _

* * *

Mark entered the room further and made his way towards Meredith trapping her between him and the wall.

Meredith turned at the sound of Mark's voice and saw that he clearly wasn't happy with her decision to operate with Avery instead of him. "I do not have to explain my decisions to you Dr Sloan. You work for me remember." Meredith stated.

"You said to remain professional with each other and I'm trying Meredith, I really am. But every time we have to work together you always send Derek instead or glare at me during the whole surgery. You need to stop avoiding me if we are going to work together professionally." Mark said.

Meredith tensed as Mark was still getting closer to her, leaving little room for her to escape this confrontation. All she really wanted to do was catch maybe an hour of sleep before heading into her next surgery. Now that Mark was dead set on rehashing the past with her, her night was taking a turn for the worse.

"If you really want an explanation, I asked for Avery because there are more victims from the same fire coming in. Some of them have more severe burn injuries than this patient. Avery seems to be competent enough." Meredith answered.

"I know it's probably too late to say this now," Mark began. "But I'm sorry Meredith, I really am. I know I screwed up big time by walking out on you when I should have been there for you, and I've regretted that decision every day."

Mark leaned his head down further towards Meredith, close enough for her to feel his breath on her as he spoke. "I think about what our lives could have been like everyday if I didn't leave. How he would have been in school by now. How Derek, Carter and I would have taken him camping and you and Addison would have stayed in the city and had a girl's weekend. I lost the only family I ever had since I left, but I know now that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I still care about you Meredith and I'm going to show you that even if you don't want me to."

Meredith looked up and stared into Mark's blue-grey eyes, and got lost in them once again just like she had the first time they met.

_New York City, August 1996 _

_Meredith wandered around the campus of Columbia University, after having just finished her last class on her first day of med school. She had made plans to meet up with Carter after class since she hadn't seen him since she got back into the city. Meredith had completed her undergrad degree in England at Oxford before deciding to return home to New York to join Carter at Columbia. In the three years she had spent at Oxford, the only times she had saw Carter was when Meredith returned to the city for Christmas. _

_Meredith was currently living out of a hotel near campus, until she had time to settle down and find something more permanent. She could always move in with her brother, but she knew even though they loved each other they would probably drive each other insane. _

_As Meredith finally found Carter waiting for her in front of the library, she noticed there were two other guys with him, as well as a red headed female. _

"_Who is the hot chick making her way towards you?" Mark asked, as he saw Meredith approaching Carter. _

_Derek and Addison turned their attention away from each other to see Meredith as well, while Carter just ignored Mark. Carter turned around to see his sister for the first time since she had returned from the UK, and smiled at her. _

"_I didn't know Carter was seeing someone," Derek said. _

"_She's a bit young for you isn't she Carter? What is she, freshman undergrad?" Mark asked. _

_Carter turned around to glare at Mark. "She's my sister you moron." _

_When Meredith finally reached the group of friends, Carter was still glaring at Mark when the group heard a small giggle from Meredith. Carter turned around to give his sister a small hug before he introduced her to his best friends. _

"_Hey, Mer. That's Derek Shepherd, Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan," Carter said as he pointed at each one. _

_Meredith swept her gaze over Derek and Addison before her eyes settled on Mark. She could tell that Derek was still getting used to his looks, while she admired Addison's sense of style. As she looked at Mark she knew that he was the type that knew how good looking and thought he was God's gift to women. She looked him up and down until her green eyes were locked with his bluish grey ones. _

"_See something you like?" Mark questioned as he noticed her gaze. _

"_Not really and it definitely isn't anything impressive," Meredith replied, her voice laced with a light British accent. _

_Carter elbowed Mark in the side when he heard Mark's tone. He knew it was the tone he used when he was trying to get someone to sleep with him. _

"_Jeez Carter, I was just joking," Mark said as he rubbed his side. "Why does she have an accent and you don't? I thought you were born here? By the way do you know I find British accents sexy?" Mark directed the last question towards Meredith and was rewarded with another elbow from Carter. "Will you stop that? It's going to bruise." _

"_Do you have a soft body that bruises easily Mark?" Meredith asked a smirk on her face. _

_Derek and Addison burst out laughing, as this was the first girl to ever reject Mark's advances so easily, while Mark just looked mortified. No girl had ever resisted his attempts since he could remember. _

"_I'm not British you idiot. Meredith did her undergrad degree at Oxford before starting med school here." Carter responded. "Now if you guys don't mind I'm going to catch up with my sister." _

"_It was nice meeting you Derek and Addison," Meredith said before she turned around to leave with Carter. "And Mark, I'm sure your body wouldn't suffer from so many bruises if you just kept your little Sloan in your pants." _

_Derek and Addison burst out laughing at Mark once again, and Carter and Meredith just smirked before they left the three of them behind. _

Meredith was shaken from her memory of her first meeting with Mark, when he grabbed her shoulder. "Tell me you don't still have feelings for me Meredith. If you tell me now then I will stop trying." Mark said his eyes still locked with hers, hoping to find something that could give him some hope that would allow him to repair his relationship with her.

"I don't," Meredith said her voice surprisingly steady despite Mark's touch. His first touch in years had still sent sparks coursing through her body, despite her the anger she felt about his actions so long ago.

Mark deflated at the answer but he saw something in her eyes. She sounded sure but he could see that she didn't really mean it. "You don't mean that Meredith. I can see it in your eyes."

"You don't know me anymore Mark," Meredith responded. "You left me a long time ago, and we've all changed." Meredith used to both love and hate the fact that when they were together, Mark could read her so easily, something it seems he was still able to do. "I have surgery."

With that Meredith fled the on call room, giving up on her nap. Hopefully the surgery wouldn't take long, and she could actually get back to her hotel room for the night.

Meredith had just begun to remove her patient's skull flap to reach the aneurysm which developed as a result from her fall from the building when Jackson finally arrived in the OR. "So nice of you to join us Dr Avery," Meredith commented.

"Sorry I'm late Chief. The ER is full of burn victims, and it's only Dr Sloan and I from plastics in there."

"That's understandable Dr Avery, but next time I expect you to answer my pages immediately. Even if it is to tell me you will be late." Meredith responded.

"Sure thing Chief." Jackson replied before setting to work on the task of debriding his patient's burns.

"It seems Dr Sloan has taught you well," Meredith said as she scrubbed out with Jackson.

"He wasn't the best teacher at first, but I guess it worked out in the end. He really came through for me when it was time for our boards and fellowship recommendations."

"And yet you decided to remain here at SGMW? I'm sure your grandfather or your mother would have appreciated you accepting a position back east." Meredith said, even though she thought Avery's heritage in medicine was a sore spot for him just like it was for her and Carter.

"They disapprove of my specialty. Think that I won't be able to resist the temptation of easy money from boob jobs and tummy tucks."

"I know something about parental disappointment and disapproval Avery. But at least here you are doing rewarding work by helping patients like this one regain some semblance of normalcy. Good work in there." Meredith said before she left the room.

After finding some more about Mark and his work at Seattle Grace from Jackson during their surgery, Meredith could tell they both weren't the same as before the accident. She knew she had to stop avoiding Mark despite her anger and his previous admission that he still has feels something for her, although she couldn't be sure what it was, if it was even genuine or just a surge of feelings from seeing each other in years.

Meredith decided to head home, or at least back to the hotel room she considered her home for now in Seattle. Tomorrow was the day Robbins and half he senior surgical staff would be attempting to remove the tumour from the young girl by removing most of her internal organs. Meredith wouldn't be operating on her but Robbins had requested she be in the OR, in case they needed another set of hands. Arizona, Bailey and Carter would be performing the surgery, and she assumed most of the hospital would be observing if they weren't otherwise occupied. She needed to make sure there would be no distractions for the surgeons.

Meredith was on her way out of the hospital when she heard her name being called.

"Meredith," Addison yelled as she caught up to her. "Let's go to Joe's for a drink. You look like you could use one." Addison continued as she noticed the look on Meredith's face.

As the two women entered the bar across the road, Meredith sat down and ordered her usual shots of tequila. "What happened now?" Addison asked, as she watched Meredith down three of them in succession.

"Mark Sloan is what happened, Addie. He apologised for leaving me like a coward when I needed him. He said he still cares about me and that he was going to show me."

"Oh Mer," Addison said as she took a swallow of her martini. "Want me to get Derek to talk to him?"

"No, it's fine. It's just he is bringing up things for me that I would rather forget. You and Derek shouldn't get stuck in the middle of this. I better go. Tomorrow's surgery is going to be long and I don't want anything to go wrong. I will see you tomorrow Addie." Meredith said as she paid for her drinks and left for the night.

Hopefully she would be able to get a decent night's sleep before tomorrow came.

* * *

A/N: The dates and times might not make complete sense since I'm not completely sure how long college and med school would take in the US, as I am from Australia.

Also I'm not completely sure about this chapter and feel it's a bit disjointed. Let me know what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Recognised characters, places, events and other things belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Meredith entered the hospital the next morning with yesterday's events with Mark at the back of her mind. Her focus today was on the impending surgery on the young girl who would have most of her internal organs removed before they could excise a tumour every other hospital across the country had refused to even try and develop a plan for.

Robbins was the lead on the case, with Carter and Bailey the other two primary surgeons for their respective parts. The only plus side to this surgery for Meredith, besides the positive press for the hospital and saving a life was that she knew wouldn't have to deal with Mark today. The surgery would be long and tedious, and while she wouldn't be operating unless they needed an extra set of hands she would be in the room on 'standby' as requested by Arizona.

The surgery was proceeding smoothly until they were in the last stages of excising the tumour. Carter allowed Cristina to remove part of the tumour around the aorta while Bailey and Arizona tended to the sections of the tumour in the abdomen.

The patient began coding, which drew everyone's focus to Arizona as they awaited her instructions on how to move forward. Arizona's eyes frantically darted from one surgeon to another in the room, as she was trying to see if they had any ideas on how to continue.

Arizona was on the verge of panic, despite her usual ability to remain calm in any surgical situation. She had fought hard for this young patient and she didn't want her effort as well as the efforts of Bailey and Carter to go to waste now that they had got most of the tumour out.

"Chief, we could use an extra set of hands in here" Arizona requested, almost in a shout.

Meredith had been observing the entire situation and knew she wouldn't be of any help. "Dr Robbins, an extra set of hands in there will only get in the way. You need to take a deep breath and think about what you need to do next. I saw your plans and you have prepared for every possible contingency. Take a moment and try to think about your plans and what you need to do. I will assist when you absolutely need me to, but we are not at that moment yet."

Jackson and April were in the gallery watching the surgery and were somewhat shocked at Meredith's speech. They both assumed she would have kicked Robbins out of the OR and taken over the surgery completely.

"What is she doing?" Kepner asked. "Dr Robbins clearly needs her help and she's just standing there. It's like she is just ignoring a drowning child."

"No she doesn't. She is helping Robbins, even though she's the Head of Paediatrics. Robbins needs to learn to control her panic in the OR, although this is the first time I've seen her panic. I operated with the Chief last night, and she's brilliant but she also knows when and where she is needed." Jackson replied.

Addison and Derek just smirked at each other when they overheard the conversation between the two fellows. They knew that everyone saw Meredith as unapproachable and a total bitch, but even then she was always helping others reach their full potential. Meredith had carefully cultivated a feared persona within the hospitals she worked at in order to keep her underlings in line, but she never outright berated a person for no apparent reason. She was always extremely tough on her students, but that was due to the fact that she was nurturing the potential she recognised within them.

Arizona followed Meredith's advice and began yelling out instructions to the rest of the surgical team after remembering her plan. Several hours later they had completely removed the tumour and replaced the girl's organs with no further complications.

Carter was scrubbing out of the surgery with Meredith when he decided to ask about her conversation with Mark last night. "So a little birdie told me Mark cornered you in an on call room last night."

"Was this birdie red headed and wearing an obscenely expensive outfit in which she practices medicine?" Meredith asked referring to Addison. While she and Carter both sometimes wore clothes that were inappropriate for practicing medicine in, Addison did it way more than the both of them. It was a result of growing up in extremely wealthy families.

"Yes, Addison told me this morning. I'm worried about you Meredith. You and Mark had this intense relationship no one could understand and I was happy that you had found someone to love despite all our issues with our parents and families. But then he screwed up and now you see him every day, without having seen him for so many years and you guys still haven't really talked about what happened."

"We're getting there Carter. I don't know if I will ever forgive him for what he did but he was right about one thing last night. We need to be able to work together without me glaring at him through an entire surgery or sending Derek in my place. We can learn to be civil to each other."

"Aww look at my baby sister all grown up. She's being so mature."

"Keep talking like that and you will be reminded why so many people think that you are my baby brother Carter." Meredith said, as she left the room.

It was late in the afternoon when Carter found himself in a surgery with Mark. An operation for ectopia cordis had been scheduled right before Carter and Meredith began at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Addison was also present for the surgery as the baby had been delivered just before Mark and Carter were to begin their operation.

Addison was stuck in the surgery and the tension between Mark and Carter was palpable even though she knew it wouldn't be easy working with them both in the same room. She was getting sick of it. Meredith and Carter had arrived over a month ago and when either one of them worked with Mark it was filled with tension and frustration, mainly from the siblings side.

Mark asked for the skin flap he had grown for their patient and was showing it off to the OR crowd. "That's right you can say it Addi, I'm like God."

"You aren't God Sloan, and what you did wasn't that impressive. Any competent plastic surgeon could grow a skin flap from stem cells." Carter responded.

"Calm down Carter. I was just joking," Mark said.

"We don't need immature antics in an OR, especially when we are dealing with a delicate procedure. I don't need you screwing up my surgery."

"Your surgery?" Mark exclaimed. "You just happened to be the cardio surgeon on the case. If anything this is Addison's and my surgery. We've been planning this for months and you swoop in here on your Harper Avery Award winning high horse. You really are just like Ellis Grey."

Addison winced at Mark's last remark at Carter comparing him to Ellis Grey. Everyone knew that Meredith and Carter always tried to avoid being compared to her in any way, whether it was a case of high expectations or comparing their behaviour to them. Addison also knew that Mark had hit below the belt with his comment. Their entire group had bonded over the lack of good parenting except for Derek. The only affection the other four had been shown was money.

"That's it. I'm out of here. I'm done with my part of the surgery. Addison can you let me know how it goes?" Carter said before he made his way to the scrub room.

"Ok both of you stop right now!" Addison shouted. "Carter Dylan Worthington Grey, I swear to God if you leave this room now you will regret it." Both Mark and Carter stopped what they were doing and looked up at Addison. She was one of two women that could rein the group of three men in, during their residency despite the gargantuan efforts of their superiors. It was always her or Meredith that put a stop to their antics when the three had nothing better to do than wreak havoc on the hospital staff, although it was usually Mark and Carter rather than Derek.

"You've been best friends for years and I know you can't forgive him for what he did to your sister Carter but we all have to work together. Not just Mark with you or Mer, but when cases that require all of us come up, the hospital doesn't need all of you jumping down each other's throats." Addison continued. "We will continue with the rest of this surgery without any arguments, then tonight the two of you are going to go across to Joes and get a drink together and talk about whatever needs to be talked about. I know you both care about Meredith and for her sake and ours, sort this out."

Mark was about to stop Addison when she brought up his feelings for Meredith, but he knew the look in Addison's eyes meant he would regret it if he did.

It was another two hours before Mark was done with his part and he scrubbed out with Carter. Addison had been paged just before they finished.

"I'm sorry about what I said about you being like Ellis." Mark told Carter. "I know you didn't have it easy with her."

Carter just nodded in response to Mark.

"Joes tonight at 8?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to find out what Addi would do if we didn't listen to her," Carter said. "I will see you tonight."

Carter left the room, and for the first time in years the two brothers shared a small smirk with each other.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay guys but I was on holiday. Also I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but it felt like a good place to stop since I want the next chapter to be focussed solely on the relationship between Mark and Carter and maybe a little of them as a group with Derek.

Hope you guys liked this chapter and as always reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Recognised characters, places, events and other things belong to their respective owners.

A/N: I decided to make Carter, Meredith and Addison old family friends since it would help me with their back story in relation to their heritage. I'm going to explore that part of their lives more, later in the story.

* * *

Mark walked into the Emerald City Bar just a little after 8 to find Carter already waiting for him in a booth towards the back. He realised Carter wanted as much quiet as they could get in a bar, and also to be as far away from gossip hungry nurses and interns as possible. Just as Mark sat down, Joe had brought over two double scotches, single malt – the drink of choice for both of them. When their group used to go out for a drink after their shifts during residency it would always be scotch for them and Derek, tequila for Meredith and martinis for Addison.

Carter and Mark sat opposite each other, both sipping their drinks in silence. It wasn't until about five minutes in that Mark decided to begin their long needed conversation concerning Meredith.

"I'm sorry about comparing you to Ellis earlier," Mark began. "I also know that I messed up pretty badly with Meredith back then after the accident and I did the one thing I promised you that I wouldn't do to her. You trusted me with her, and I destroyed that trust and I'm sorry. We were brothers before Meredith, and then when I married her we became real brothers and I screwed up royally. I don't know if you can forgive me yet or ever, but I really hope you can Carter because I want my family back. I'm going to earn your trust again and Meredith's."

Carter nodded as he listened to Mark talk. He wanted to say something, but he knew Mark had to get everything out before he started. It wasn't easy for either man to talk about serious topics like this unless it was necessary. Their childhoods had really sucked.

"I abandoned Meredith after the accident as soon as residency was over, and that was when I should have stayed because she needed me most. I told Mer that I still care about her and that I'm going to show her that now she's here. I just wanted to let you know first since I didn't want you to hear it from someone else. I'm not going to push her or anything but I'm going to try Carter. I'm going to do everything I can to get Meredith to at least forgive me then I guess I will wait and see if she is even willing to think about giving me another chance."

Carter was listening intently to Mark especially to the part about Mark wanting another shot with Meredith and didn't know what to say about that. He didn't realise Mark was finished until he saw him down the rest of his scotch in one swallow and order another one for the both of them.

"The first thing I told you when you told me you and Mer had begun dating was not to hurt her. I knew what you were like Mark but you were my brother so I trusted you" Carter started, not missing the pain that flashed across Mark's face when Carter referred to their brotherhood in the past tense. "I didn't stop you and when I saw how happy Meredith was when she was with you I was glad, happy that she found someone who didn't care about her heritage. Then the accident happened and we were all grieving and you left. You didn't even have the guts to tell any of us, not even Derek or Addison. She went home that night and found all your stuff gone and that was it. You didn't even bother to leave a note or anything."

Mark grimaced as Carter brought up his extremely cowardly way of abandoning Meredith. He knew he made a colossal mistake and he has been regretting it ever since. Mark couldn't say anything else, since all of it was true.

"Do you remember how we became friends?" Mark asked, feeling a little nostalgic since he was reconnecting with his brother. Carter may not consider him to be a brother anymore, but Mark still liked to think of them as such. It gave him hope that one day they could get back to being brothers.

"Yeah I saved you and Derek from getting your asses kicked." Carter replied with a grin.

_New York City, 1993 _

_It was the end of the first week of college for Mark and Derek. The two had decided to go to med school together at Columbia and had enrolled in their pre-med program. The two had heard about a start of college party being thrown by one of the fraternities on campus from a classmate of theirs. _

_When Mark and Derek entered the house the party was in, he immediately noticed Derek looking at Addison once again. The three of them shared a chemistry class and Derek had been infatuated with her ever since he laid eyes on her. _

"_Will you go talk to her already?" Mark asked as he pushed Derek in the direction of Addison. "I'm going to get a drink and then see who is new around here." _

_Derek knew that meant Mark was going to find a new girl for the night and to not worry about him when he left. Derek decided that there was no time like the present to approach Addison and hopefully start a conversation about something other than hydrogen bonds, and did as Mark suggested. _

_Addison had been idly chatting and politely rebuffing another freshman in their class who appeared to already be slightly inebriated. He was flirting with Addison in an unapologetic manner and Addison did not have any means of escape. _

_Derek approached the pair and saw Addison smile widely at him which he returned, hoping that this was going to go well. Derek had been a band geek in high school and yet to discover hair product, and now he was growing into his looks but yet to still be entirely comfortable about them. The drunken freshman noticed Derek approach Addison and the two began talking without acknowledging his presence. _

"_She's with me," he said as he made a move to grab Addison. _

"_I don't think so," Derek said politely trying to avoid a fight. _

"_Excuse me," Addison said in an almost indignant tone. "I've been trying to be polite all night but I have no interest in doing anything with you." Polite wasn't working so it was time to be blunt. _

"_You heard her," Derek said again as he tried to walk away with Addison. _

_The freshman still had a grip on Addison's arm when Derek had asked him to let her go again. _

_Mark noticed Derek with Addison and was smiling to himself before he realised that a fight would likely break out with the freshman, and he quickly made his way over to Derek and Addison. _

"_Everything alright Derek?" Mark asked. _

"_Yeah, we were just going to grab a drink," Derek answered. "Let go of her," Derek stated once again to the freshman. _

_When the freshman still hadn't let go of Addison, she yanked her arm loose and was about to leave when he grabbed her again. _

"_Dude, she doesn't want to go anywhere with you," Mark said. _

"_Stay out of this. I already told your friend that she is with me," the freshman said. _

_Addison managed to get out of his grip again, when the freshman decided to take a swing at Derek. Before his fist could connect with Derek, a hand and caught the freshman by the wrist in a death grip. _

_The freshman turned around and noticed Carter had his wrist in a vice like grip which he couldn't escape from. _

"_Leave before I break your wrist," Carter threatened. _

_The freshman scurried off leaving the group alone. _

"_Thank god you were here Carter," Addison said as she hugged him. _

"_You okay Addi?" Carter asked, leaving Mark and Derek confused as to how they knew each other when they hadn't even seen Carter before. _

"_Addi?" Mark whispered to Derek. "Looks like Addison is already taken. Too bad man," Mark continued as he gave Derek a pat on the shoulder. _

_Addison turned around to face Derek and Mark and made introductions between them. "Guys this is Carter Worthington, and that's Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd." _

"_How did you know how to do that?" Derek asked surprised about Carter's reflexes and grip. _

"_I've been taking martial arts lessons since I was a kid. Got a black belt in a few different styles." _

"_How do you know Addison?" Mark asked, wanting to see if Derek had a shot. Mark knew that if Carter and Addison were an item or were about to become one Derek didn't have a chance. He was still growing into his looks, while Carter had the same confidence that Mark did. _

"_Our families are old friends." Carter answered. "Nice to meet you guys. Addi let's catch up later but I have to go. I've got a late flight with Mer over to London. Winthrop business." Carter said. _

"_Wait, Winthrop?" Derek asked. "As in Winthrop Hotels and Resorts?" _

"_That's the one," Carter replied before he left. _

"_Is he crazy? Doesn't he have class on Monday? Are there even flights at this hour?" Mark asked rapidly as he looked at his watch and noticed it was actually pretty late considering the party started at 10 and he and Derek didn't show until 11. _

"_What does he have to do with an international conglomerate of hotels?" Derek asked. _

"_Carter doesn't like to talk about his family and his business but since you can probably find out by reading the newspaper once in a while, he and his sister are on the board of directors. It's a family business." Addison said. _

"Yeah you also saved Addison that night although if you asked her now I doubt she would say you did. She's too proud." Mark said as both men shared a smirk.

"Look Mark, I don't know if I can forgive you yet," Carter stated.

Mark deflated a little at Carter's statement. He had hoped this night could get their friendship back even though realistically he knew that was unlikely. Although he did realise Carter had said 'yet' which meant he would get there one day, and he could regain part of his family.

"If you are going to try and get Meredith to forgive you as well I can't stop you because she would probably kill me if I interfere with her life. But if you ever hurt her again, I will kill you this time." Carter threatened.

Mark just nodded in response to Carter's threat. He knew Carter meant every word of it and he could make it look like a medical condition or an accident. He could also beat the crap out of Mark as a result of his martial arts training. Yeah he knew not to hurt Meredith again.

The two men shared one more drink before they decided to leave for the night.

"I will see you tomorrow," Carter said as he threw down a couple notes onto the table to pay.

Mark smiled as he realised he was finally beginning to make amends with two of the most important people in his life. His conversation with Meredith was somewhat one sided but he knew he had to make the first move with her. Maybe in time he and Carter could go back to being the brothers they once were.

For the first time in a long time, Mark felt like he had a huge burden lifted off his shoulders. He really should get Addison a gift for making Carter and him have this talk tonight. 'She did say she wanted to go shoe shopping soon' Mark thought to himself. Mark then shivered at the thought, especially now that Meredith was here. He remembered back to their residency when Addison and Meredith had decided to go shopping. Both women would return with enough bags to each open their own boutique. He was lucky enough that he and Meredith used to live in a building with a concierge team which saved him from multiple trips up and down just to get everything up to their penthouse.

Mark's time at Seattle Grace was definitely starting to look up since Meredith and Carter arrived.

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify now that I've changed the timeline a little. Meredith, Carter and Addison are old family friends and knew each other before college and med-school. Derek and Mark have been best friends since childhood just like in the series.

Reviews in any form are appreciated.

University classes start up again for me next week so updates won't be as regular anymore. I will try my best but it is unlikely that I can update weekly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Recognised characters, places and other things belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The past month had gone by pretty quietly for Meredith and the hospital. There weren't any once in a lifetime cases that came through, nor were there any mass casualty incidents that they had to handle. All in all it allowed Meredith to keep on top of her paperwork while logging some quality time in the OR. She also managed to spend some time with Addison shopping and pampering themselves, while also coming up with new ways to insult Carter for sport.

Mark had kept his distance, but when they worked together it was much better than when Meredith first assumed the position of Chief. The tension between them was still there, but whether that was a result of anger or unresolved feelings Meredith wasn't sure. She also noticed that Carter and Mark had been getting along much better, and had even spotted them running together some days. Back in New York, Mark and Carter would often go running together while Derek joined them occasionally.

Meredith was having lunch with Addison and Derek, when an excited intern came rushing up to them but stopped short of interrupting. Meredith's reputation had preceded her and she still struck fear in the hearts of residents and attendings alike, despite her not having made anyone cry lately and her helping Arizona with the tumour no other hospital had wanted to touch.

The intern stood next to the three surgeons meekly, until Addison noticed them.

"Yes, Dr Prodeman?" Addison asked deciding to make things easier for the intern.

"I was hoping to talk to Dr Shepherd and Dr Grey," the intern replied.

Meredith and Derek looked up at the intern when they heard their names. Meredith was yet to say anything, as Derek spoke first. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Yes, Isaac asked me to bring you these scans but he wouldn't say who the patient was."

Meredith was given the scans, and she looked at them with an excitement in her eyes. She had seen complicated spinal tumours before, but this was the biggest most monstrous one she had ever seen. She handed them over to Derek who also lit up at the prospect of operating on such a tumour.

Addison caught a glimpse of the scans and knew that she had lost her husband and best friend to them. She knew that for the two of them, this was like Christmas and their birthdays all rolled into one messy, calculating and possibly debilitating tumour. When they all caught an extremely challenging or interesting patient, they would usually tune out the rest of the world. It was like that for their entire group during residency and fellowship. She had no idea when she would get to properly talk to Derek or Meredith again.

"Bye Addi," Derek said as he got up to leave, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Meredith followed Derek, with what one could probably call a bounce in her step. Well as much as a person like Meredith could bounce in her walk.

Mark and Carter had just joined Addison at the table as the other two from their infamous group left.

"What's up with Derek and Meredith?" Mark asked.

"Massive spinal tumour," Addison replied. "The intern didn't say who the patient was but said they got the scans from Isaac."

"The MRI guy?" Carter asked.

"Yeah," Mark answered. "Guess we won't see those two for a couple of days."

"How about the three of us go out tonight?" Carter suggested. "We haven't done that in a while."

Mark smiled at Carter and nodded in response. The five of them hadn't gone out together since they were reunited, but at least Carter was making an effort in including Mark again. They had slowly got their friendship back, but it was still far from what it used to be.

"What do you say Addison? Carter and I still haven't thanked you for setting us straight last month." Mark said.

Addison smiled at the two men and nodded. She didn't know what to expect when she forced the two of them to share a drink at Joe's but this was a positive outcome. Although she should have expected that when half a dozen pair of designer heels showed up at her office unannounced: three pairs of Louboutins and three pairs of Jimmy Choo. She didn't order them, and she knew Derek definitely didn't order them for her. She had strongly suspected it was from Mark and Carter, but wasn't 100% certain.

"Ok you two can pay," Addison said as she got up. "See you guys tonight."

Carter and Mark spent the rest of their lunch talking about their latest sports teams and surgical innovations.

Meredith and Derek had all but run to the closest viewing room for the scans, since Dr Prodeman had shown them the spinal tumour. The two neurosurgeons had shut themselves off from the rest of the hospital and enforced a moratorium on paging either of them unless it was critical.

"Do you want to take this one Meredith?" Derek asked. He really had no intention of giving up this once in a lifetime opportunity but it was the polite thing to do.

Meredith looked at Derek as if he had sprouted two heads. Meredith might have been seen as the better surgeon out of the two of them, but she wasn't selfish enough to take the glory all for herself. Derek was brilliant in his own right. "Stop joking Derek," Meredith said as she nudged him softly. "I know you really aren't going to give up this tumour. We can share it. We haven't operated together in a long time."

Derek smiled at Meredith knowing she wouldn't have really taken the tumour solo. The two of them had always shared the most challenging neuro cases back in residency which surprised most of their colleagues and superiors. Surgeons were usually egotistical and not known for sharing glory when they had the chance to claim it all for oneself.

"Thanks Mer, but I don't really see a plan. All I can tell from these scans is that whoever the patient is, will most likely never walk again if we get the whole tumour."

"Yeah, I agree. Guess we have to find out who the patient is and tell them this will be a touch and go situation. We won't know what to do until we get in there."

The hospital grapevine had worked efficiently in spreading word about the spinal tumour belonging to an unidentified patient. All the senior attendings had been in to look at the tumour with Derek and Meredith, one by one offering their opinions but none of them could see a definite solution.

They found out the tumour actually belonged to Isaac, the hospital's favourite MRI tech. They explained the risks to him, and he said that they had to try even if it meant he wouldn't likely walk again. Derek and Meredith agreed to do the surgery, and scheduled it for the day after tomorrow.

It was the day of Isaac's surgery which had most of the hospital excited. For Derek and Meredith, successfully excising this tumour in full would catapult them even further into neurosurgery fame, although that wasn't their main motive for doing the surgery. Saving Isaac was more important to either neurosurgeon. The hospital of course would receive copious amounts of golden publicity.

Meredith and Derek had decided to do the surgery slowly and meticulously. They had scheduled the surgery to take about 24 hours and organised for a revolving door of the other attending's to sit in on the surgery with them for moral support.

The gallery was full of enthusiastic observers, but the front row had been hogged by the hospital's fellows and attendings.

Meredith and Derek had just opened Isaac up, to see the tumour in all its glory. They were both shocked at the size of the thing, despite having already studied the scans for almost two days straight.

"Where do you want to start?" Derek asked.

"I honestly have no idea. It looks like it has its own blood supply. We need to go bit by bit, to make sure the spinal cord stays intact." Meredith replied.

The two surgeons stood there still not sure how to proceed. The gallery was watching with anticipation, as they waited for the first cut into the tumour to be made.

"Why are they just standing there?" Cristina asked.

"Maybe that thing really is inoperable," Jackson chimed in.

"I don't think those two know the meaning of the word," Alex said.

"I'm sure they are just trying to figure out the best way to start. I'm sure they will be able to get it all out." April said, ever the optimist of the group.

"I doubt it. I didn't see the scans, but Owen told me about them. He said he had never seen a tumour like that before. It's even worse than the one we took out of the girl by taking out all her organs." Cristina said.

Addison, Mark and Carter had sat in their seats just observing. They hadn't said anything, but listening to the fellows made them feel like this wouldn't end well for Isaac and both neurosurgeons.

"She's making the first cut," Mark said with the smallest hint of pride in his voice. He knew he didn't really have anything to do with Meredith's surgical training but he was always proud of her skill.

Meredith made the first cut into the tumour, and everyone watched the monitors for any adverse reaction. The senior attendings had slowly cycled through their ranks each providing moral support in their own way as the hours passed. Addison, Carter and Mark were the last ones to go in as requested by Derek and Meredith. They were the ones they trusted the most since they had all trained together, even though Bailey, Callie, Arizona and Owen had provided valuable guidance.

It was nearing the 24th continuous hour of surgery, and Mark was the one sitting in with Derek and Meredith. He hadn't said a word during his entire time in there with them, but he knew his presence was just enough.

Despite all the hurt Meredith and Mark had between them, she had felt a calming influence whenever he was in the OR with her. That hadn't changed even after all their years apart.

Derek and Meredith were ready to remove the remaining part of the tumour and had to choose which blood vessel to cut. Cutting the wrong one could have dire consequences for Isaac. So far they had managed to avoid doing any damage to the spinal cord and the monitors were showing a stable patient.

"Which one do you want to cut Derek?" Meredith asked as both of them stared at the tumour in front of them. They had gotten this far with minimal complications, and it would have been such a waste of effort for it all to go downhill from here.

"I'm not sure," Derek responded. "It's a fifty-fifty chance that we get the right one and we will be able to save his spine."

"We have to make a choice," Meredith said. "Either way this tumour is coming out but I really hope Isaac can walk after this. I made the first cut it's only fair you make the last one."

Derek smiled at Meredith through his mask. He really had missed working with her over the years. She really wasn't as much of a fame whore as people made her out to be.

"It's been fun working with you again Mer," Derek said as he began their final incision.

"You say that like we're going to die. There is no rational way to know which vessel to cut."

The entire gallery was literally on the edge of their seats, as they watched Derek make the final cut. The crowd watched the monitors and let out a collective sigh of relief as they didn't see any signs of distress from Isaac.

Meredith and Derek had just finished scrubbing out when Mark and Addison entered the room.

"Congrats guys," Addison said as she gave hugged Meredith, before giving Derek a kiss. "It's time to get you guys home so you can sleep."

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome," Mark said. "I'm going to drive you back to your place Meredith. Carter got called into surgery."

Meredith too tired to put up a fight simply nodded her acquiescence to Mark. She wasn't aware he even knew where she was staying in Seattle but supposed that Addison or Carter had told him.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I forgot how demanding uni was. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but for those still reading thanks for sticking with me.

Reviews in any form are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Recognised characters, places and other things belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Mark was navigating his way through the deserted streets of Seattle with Meredith next to him in the passenger seat. The ride so far had been done in complete silence, and he had assumed that Meredith was back to ignoring him. But as he looked over, he had realised she was fast asleep. He had hoped to be able to talk to her some more, although not necessarily about their past. He wanted to move on and in order to that he needed Meredith to forgive him, even though he knew that would take a long time. Mark also knew that he needed to start making it up to Meredith bit by bit, and even if he couldn't have the same relationship with her before he left, he needed her in his life again even if it was just as friends. He had lost her for six years, and he had resolved to never lose her again.

As Mark pulled up at the address given to him by Carter, he realised he still had no idea where Meredith actually lived in Seattle. Derek and Addison had said something about a hotel but he had assumed that was temporary. As Mark pulled into the valet area of Meredith's building he realised she still hadn't found a permanent home. She was living out of the Winthrop Seattle, one of her family's hotels.

"Meredith, we're here," Mark said as he reached over to gently shake her. "Meredith," Mark repeated as he got no response.

After 5 minutes and still having failed to wake Meredith, Mark had decided to just carry her up to her room. Mark wrapped Meredith's arms around his neck and carried her bridal style into the hotel, garnering the looks of the people milling about the lobby.

As soon as he had lifted Meredith out of the car, she buried her face deeper into Mark's chest which resulted in some unidentified feeling rising within Mark.

Mark at least had the foresight to rummage around in Meredith's purse to retrieve the card key to her room, but it didn't say which room belonged to her. "Come on Mer, help me out here." Mark whispered to himself, trying to figure out which room was Meredith's. He supposed he could phone Carter or Addison but didn't know if either of them would be in surgery. Derek was out of the question, as he was probably as tired as Meredith and Mark knew he shouldn't have to disturb his best friend.

Mark tried to shake Meredith awake again but to no avail as he stepped onto the elevator. "Mer," Mark said again trying to wake her after he noticed the elevator was activated by the card key, and access was restricted. "Damnit," Mark stated.

"Penthouse," Meredith mumbled into Mark's chest as she woke up for a second.

Mark was glad he had heard Meredith, and knew he shouldn't have expected anything else from her. As soon as he entered Meredith's room he had headed straight towards the master bedroom and gently laid her on the bed.

Mark was also perplexed as to what to do next. He knew he shouldn't leave Meredith in her street clothes since they didn't appear to be comfortable enough to sleep in, but he also didn't know if Meredith would like him changing her out of them. He also didn't want to wake her. She really needed her sleep.

Mark decided to just change Meredith out of her clothes, and he would deal with any repercussions later. As Mark searched her drawers for something more comfortable he smiled to himself as he found his old Columbia shirt that Meredith had claimed as her own when they first moved in together. After all this time, she still held onto something of his even though she had every right to burn anything that he left behind. He found another shirt and a pair of sweat pants for her, deciding to leave his shirt in its place.

As Mark slowly changed Meredith, taking care not to wake her up he couldn't felt strong sparks coursing through him as he made contact with her skin, awakening a deep feeling of desire within him, which he knew to be inappropriate.

"Keep it together Sloan," Mark said to himself as he realised what was happening. Even after all these years, Meredith still made him feel like he was on fire.

As soon as he had finished, he tucked Meredith into the bed and shut the door on his way out. He wanted to stay so when Meredith woke up she wouldn't be confused as to what happened. He assumed she probably wouldn't have registered what was happening as soon as she left the hospital. The exhaustion was clear on her face.

The aroma of fresh coffee drifted into Meredith's room the next morning, as she woke with a surprise. She had no idea where the coffee could have come from, seeing as she didn't have any in her pantry. As she got out of bed, she realised someone had changed her out of the clothes she wore home from the hospital. As she made her way out into the lounge, she saw Mark at the kitchen counter with that morning's paper.

"What are you doing here Mark?" Meredith asked confused. She was getting along with Mark at the hospital but they weren't close enough, for her to not to be surprised to find Mark in her lounge in the morning.

Mark looked up from his paper to answer Meredith. "I drove you home last night after your surgery. Carter was stuck in the OR. I hope you don't mind."

"Thanks," Meredith said as she grabbed her own cup of coffee. "You didn't have to. I could have just slept in my office."

"Don't worry Mer, it was nothing" Mark replied. "I hope you don't mind, but I changed you into something more comfortable to sleep in."

Meredith didn't know what to say. She didn't really want Mark to see her in a state of undress again, but she appreciated the gesture. "Thanks Mark for everything, but you really didn't have to," Meredith said looking anywhere but his eyes.

"It's nothing I haven't done before," Mark said with a sense of nostalgia.

_New York City, July 2001_

_Mark was in the kitchen of the apartment he and Meredith shared making breakfast for the two of them. They had been married for about six months ago and both of them were happier than ever. _

_Meredith stumbled out of their bedroom, still groggy from sleep as she made her way over to the coffee. _

"_Morning babe," Mark said excitedly as he picked Meredith up and spun her around. He placed her on their kitchen counter and gave her a short but passionate kiss, before returning his focus to their breakfast. _

"_What's got you so excited today?" Meredith asked, as she sipped her coffee. _

"_We got married exactly six months ago," Mark answered with a smile, the one that made Meredith weak in the knees whenever she saw it. _

"_I thought I told you, I didn't want to do anything," Meredith said. _

"_Yeah but I thought I would surprise my amazing wife," Mark responded, as he took a sip of Meredith's coffee. "Just humour me." _

"_Ok, as long as you didn't do anything crazy. I mean we both have an 18 hour shift today." _

"_I know, so I thought we could have an amazing breakfast and then do something together the next time we both have days off." Mark said as he gave her another kiss. _

_Meredith looked at the breakfast spread Mark had prepared for the both of them which looked more like a buffet, than a simple breakfast for the two of them. _

"_You didn't have to do all of this," Meredith said as she leaned up to give him another peck on the lips. "I love you." _

"_So am I the greatest husband or what?" Mark asked as he stood between Meredith's legs. _

"_You're okay," Meredith answered with a giggle, as Mark grabbed her off the kitchen counter. _

"_That hurts, Mer" Mark said with a fake pout. "No breakfast for you then." _

"_Okay, okay," Meredith said as she heard her stomach rumble. "You're the most amazing husband ever." _

_Mark smiled as he sat Meredith down on his lap before he started arranging a plate for her. "I love you too." _

Mark gave Meredith a small smile as he headed towards the door. "I guess I will see you later at the hospital," Mark said.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, as she smiled to herself and closed the door behind Mark. Having Mark take care of her, even after all he did, had unearthed a deep sentimentality within Meredith.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but it felt like a good place to stop.

Reviews in any form are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Recognised characters, places, events and other things belong to their respective owners.

Meredith was sitting in her office contemplating her current situation with Mark, as she waited for Addison so they could have lunch together. Their working relationship was much better than when she took over at Seattle Grace, but it definitely wasn't anything like the one they had during residency. She still figured he had a long way to go before she could ever forgive him. The way he had taken care of her after her marathon surgery with Derek had her feeling a little bit nostalgic.

There had been others after Mark, but no one had been able to completely fill the void left by him. One had come close, but she knew mark would always have a place in her heart even though he had abandoned her. Meredith's musings were interrupted by the shrill ringing of her phone.

"Dr Meredith Grey," she answered after the second ring.

"Meredith how is Seattle?" The caller asked.

"Wet, but definitely better than the frozen tundra that is Minnesota," Meredith replied. "But you didn't call me to talk about the weather Cameron."

"You could always read my mind Mer," he said, using the short form of her name affectionately, just like when they worked together. "I have a patient with pancreatic cancer and it has metastasised rather rapidly. It has reached her brain and liver, and she's young Mer, a full life ahead of her."

"Pancreatic cancer is awfully rare in children Cam," Meredith said.

"I know Mer, that's why I'm asking for your help. We've resected the primary tumour before but we have never been able to get it all out, and it keeps returning. I need your help."

"I can't make it to Minnesota any time soon." Meredith sighed. "I wish I could help but I really can't leave Seattle Grace for the foreseeable future."

"Ahh yes. Youngest Chief of Surgery ever. You were always an over achiever Mer. Us normal people never stood a chance against you." Cameron laughed. "I can bring her to you. She's stable enough to travel for now, but a few more days and that may not be the case."

"Alright, send her chart over and I will have Dr Robbins look at it." Meredith stated.

"No Mer. I didn't call you for Dr Robbins. When I said I needed your help I meant you Mer. This girl needs the best and that's you."

"I'm not a paediatric surgeon Cameron, and Dr Robbins is extremely competent."

"I know Meredith, but don't forget my patient has a brain tumour as well. That's why I asked for you. You've operated on plenty of children before. This isn't anything different. It might be possible to do both procedures at once to save her the trauma of two surgeries. I might need you to help with the pancreas and liver after you've resected the brain tumour. I can be there tonight and we can operate tomorrow morning."

"How is that even possible? I haven't even said yes yet, and you have already made travel arrangements?" Meredith asked surprised.

"But I know you Meredith. You were never one to say no to me," Cameron replied. Even though she couldn't see him through the phone, Meredith knew he was smirking. He had always been able to charm her into getting his way.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for the old Delaney charm and a pair of blue eyes." Meredith said with a grin.

"Thanks so much Mer, I will see you tonight, and you can tell me all about your reign of terror over Seattle. I have to let her family know and before you say it, I know not to give them false hope."

"I will see you tonight," Meredith said, a familiar feeling of content rising within her. Whether that was from Mark's recent attempts at rebuilding their relationship or her talk with Cameron she wasn't sure.

Addison had entered Meredith's office with lunch for the both of them and heard the tail end of her conversation with Cameron.

As Addison sat down, she saw the smile on Meredith's face. "I know that look Mer. Hot date tonight? Addison asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. She had been privy to Meredith's dating life over the past few years when they were apart, but she had never met any of them in person.

"No Addi." Meredith sighed.

"So who has you smiling like that then?" Addison questioned as she stabbed at her salad.

"An old friend from Mayo. He's bringing a patient to Seattle tonight."

"Meredith you are only 32. You can't have old friends yet." Addison said as a joking reprimand. "Oh is this the guy you were seeing in Minnesota? It's him isn't it?"

"Yes it's him," Meredith answered. "Do not badger him."

"Well it's good to see you smiling over a guy again. I haven't seen you this happy in a while." Addison remarked as her pager went off. "Damn it. Details later," Addison commanded as she left the room.

Meredith finished the rest of her lunch in solitude before returning to the stack of paperwork on her desk. The only regret of becoming Chief of Surgery was the sheer amount of paperwork that required her attention. She definitely needed to get into the OR more.

It was early in the evening when the group of surgical fellows had gathered in the cafeteria for a quick dinner before they returned to the rest of their shift for the day. Cristina was sitting with April and Alex as Jackson approached them tray in hand.

"I heard Cameron Delaney is coming. You know anything about that Karev?" Jackson asked as he sat down.

"No dude. Robbins didn't say anything?" Karev said mildly surprised. He was pretty sure Robbins wouldn't leave him off a case like this.

"Maybe she doesn't know?" Kepner asked.

"I doubt that. Do you think Grey is looking to poach him from Mayo? Is Robbins leaving?" Cristina directed her questions towards Alex. She had no interest in paediatrics, but she was always interested in working with top calibre surgeons. In the few months she had been working with Carter she had seen many rare cases she only ever dreamt about. Top calibre surgeons always brought with them challenging cases even if they belonged to another department.

"I don't know. I told you guys she didn't say anything." Alex responded frustrated. Robbins had believed in him when no else bothered to. She was a bit too cheery for his personal tastes but she was a good teacher. "Delaney isn't even the same specialty as Robbins."

"No, but he is a surgical paediatric oncologist. He has one of the lowest mortality rates in his field. And he's young. I think he's only a year older than the Chief. I heard the nurses saying he was going to be here tonight." Jackson added.

Just as the group of fellows made their way back to the surgical ward, they noticed the entrance of a sharply dressed man pushing a frail looking girl in a wheelchair in front of him. He had approached the group when he noticed they were staring at them.

"Hi, I'm looking for the paediatrics ward." The man said with a smile.

"I was on my way there. I will take you guys." Alex said.

"Thanks," the man said. "I'm supposed to meet Dr Grey in a few minutes. Don't want to be late. She never did tolerate tardiness. I'm Cameron Delaney."

"Alex Karev and yeah, she's a ball buster," Alex said in response. "Don't tell her I said that." He added as an afterthought.

"That she is. And don't worry about it. I've worked with her before." Cameron said with another smile.

Cristina was smiling like a Cheshire cat as they left, as April was blushing profusely. Jackson had already left for his surgery with Sloan.

"He's hot." Cristina said excited.

"Cristina!" April shrieked. "You're married."

"So what? It's not like I'm cheating on Owen. And like you said I'm married, not dead."

April just sighed as she left. She had never seen eye to eye with her friends on sex and relationships and they would ridicule her for it sometimes, but never with any menace. It was a topic she wasn't as open with as the others.

Meredith was pacing the hallway of the paeds floor as she noticed Addison approaching her. "What are you doing here Addison? Aren't you and Derek supposed to have left already?"

"Derek's surgery ran long and I'm just going to wait for him." Addison said.

"Addi, don't forget I've known you since we were little. I know when you aren't telling me everything."

"Alright fine Mer. I want to meet this guy from Minnesota that you used to date. You've told me about him but you've never told me his name. Even Carter doesn't know." Addison admitted.

"You asked Carter?" Meredith almost shrieked. While she and Carter were close, she was always weary of telling Carter anything about the guys she dated. He would always threaten them in some way without her knowing. It had ruined a few relationships before they even got past a couple of dates.

"What? I thought he would know. Turns out he doesn't even know you were seeing someone when you were working at Mayo. It looks like little sis has been hiding something from her big bad brother." Addison laughed.

"This is not funny Addison. You know how he gets." Meredith said flatly.

Addison was about to respond when she noticed Cameron approaching them. "Is that him Mer?"

Meredith turned around just as Cameron reached them. "Hey Mer, it's been a while." Cameron said as he enveloped her in a hug. Meredith leaned into the hug probably a little more than she should have in the workplace, but Cameron had been her rock after Mark. He had helped her get her life together and was always there for her when she needed someone.

Addison was watching the pair and taking in their obvious chemistry. She had always thought Meredith and Mark were meant to be and would get their happily ever after just like she and Derek had, but seeing Meredith with Cameron had her questioning that. The chemistry between them was almost on par with what she had seen during Meredith and Mark's relationship.

"Hi, I'm Addison Montgomery-Shepherd," Addison introduced herself.

"Yes, Dr Montgomery-Shepherd. I'm a big fan of your work." Cameron said with a lazy smile that had Addison blushing. Addison wasn't shy by any means and she loved Derek with all her heart, but even she had to admit, Cameron Delaney was a charmer.

Meredith noticed Addison about to say something, and knowing her friend it would most likely be something inappropriate or embarrassing for Meredith. "Why don't you go see if Derek is done?" Meredith asked.

"Don't use that tone on me Mer. I know when I'm not wanted." Addison said as she left them. "It was nice to meet you Dr Delaney." As Addison turned the corner she mouthed to Meredith that they needed to talk.

"So I got Ellie all settled in. Thanks for getting everything set up for her so soon Mer." Cameron said. "Can we talk in your office?"

"No problem. You know I don't do anything half assed." Meredith said.

"You definitely don't. Two Harper Avery Awards and youngest Chief of Surgery ever in the country," Cameron responded. "Maybe we should get a drink and catch up. I'm sure you are up to speed on Ellie." Cameron said as he looped his arm with Meredith's.

"There's a bar across the street. Let me just grab my stuff and we can go."

Mark was on his way to Meredith's office to see if she was done for the night and if they could maybe grab a drink together when he saw her with Cameron, although he didn't know who he was. A flash of hurt passed through his face as he saw how close the two of them were and he turned around and left before she could see him.

A/N: Sorry for being absent for such a long time guys, but here's a new chapter. Hopefully I can get into writing this fic again without such a long break but studying is the main priority for me. For those who are still with me thanks for reading.

For those who need a visual for Cameron, I'm envisioning Matt Bomer.

As always, feedback in any form is appreciated.


End file.
